


Rutilus Bellum - Autobot Original Character

by Ralloonx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot_oc - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: My Oc. I noodle around with him endlessly.





	Rutilus Bellum - Autobot Original Character

The alt mode is based off a design by Sam Brown: https://www.artstation.com/artist/sambrown

Name: Rutilus Bellum (Means Red War)  
Nickname: Root  
Alignment: Autobot  
Height: 30' (Roughly Optimus Prime size)

Purposely drawn to kind of resemble TFPrime Megatron. 

General (if vague) history:  
The body was once a mining bot recruited to be a Decepticon before the war, but during a fight with the Autobots, the Con's spark was snuffed, and Rutilus woke in its place. No one quite knows how this worked. This made things difficult for Root, not only as he began life among the Decepticons, but also that he has the memories and general personality of that original Decepticon, yet the sensibilities of an Autobot. 

Lots of cosmetic changes were done to make himself look different. However, they didn't have many resources, so his design is purposely simple. 

Separated from the Autobots during the abandoning of Cybertron thanks to a malfunctioning space bridge, it took him nearly four million years to return to Cybertron. He hasn't seen a medic in eons, which is why he looks like hell. More or less. With the stories inside my head anyway. Which I've never written anywhere.

He's just a gruff, taciturn, grizzled brawler who loves Earth music, and sings it (badly) to himself when he thinks no one is listening. One of those guys who looks grim and mean, but actually isn't.

Root is incredibly strong and durable. This is what has allowed him to survive without a medic. With above average intelligence, he's still a hand to hand fighter as lack of energon has meant he hasn't fired a blaster in so long he's lost any true skill he had with such weapons. He also has sound dampeners in his legs. They don't make him silent, but do muffle the worst of his movements. (Got that from a people who helped him a long time, but got tired of the klunking around when he walked.)

Note: I purposely made him to be a little ugly, and kept his design more simple than complicated. He's not meant to be flashy.

  
https://www.deviantart.com/ralloonx/art/Rutilus-Bellum-reference-sheet-552613018

 

I've drawn him a lot of the last few years. Mostly badly. All are snippets of his long journey back to Cybertron. In no particular order.

Deviant Art Gallery: https://www.deviantart.com/ralloonx/gallery/54094886/Rutilus-Bellum

 

And then I got it in my head to make him fancier. Reasons.  
  
https://www.deviantart.com/ralloonx/art/Redesign-of-Rutilus-Bellum-724216739

  
https://www.deviantart.com/ralloonx/art/Rutilus-yet-again-755492393


End file.
